Esme
Esme is a monster hybrid. Profile Personality Esme is very temperamental. If Sans and/or Papyrus get hurt, she get very angry at the last person she saw with them, mostly Frisk. She is also kindhearted, sweet, cool and upbeat. She can become Frisk's friend if qualifications are met. She is also loud and rebellious. She in incredibly strong and athletic. But secretly, she knows about other AU's, the SAVEs, resets and timelines, but prefers to hide her knowledge. She has a strong dislike for humanity, specifically Genocidal humans. If she could ever get past Asgore, she'd take a soul, go to the surface, get the last two souls, and revamp the war. Only, this time, make sure monsters won. History She is supposedly in the Royal Guard, as a suit of armour, similar to Undyne's, can be seen in her house. Undyne says that she is in the Royal Guard "because of her functionality". Past Her parents were in the battle on the surface, but they lost their lives from the humans. Asgore and Gerson had always told her that her parents ran away. She had lived alone in Snowdin after they moved away from Home to explore the rest of the Underground. Main story Neutral/Pacifist route If Papyrus is spared, she can become the protagonists friend. However, if Toriel is killed, Scora knows and scolds the player, then is not seen again until the credits. In a Pacifist route, she, like the others, is bound by Flowey. Genocide route She remains in Snowdin while all the other monsters have evactuated, watching the protagonist travel through Snowdin. She is heartbroken and enraged when Papyrus is killed, and when Frisk leaves, she picks up Papyrus's scarf, crying. She hides in Grillby's until the protagonist returns. If they don't, she waits in the Artifact Room, Art Club Room and even MTT resort before attacking the player herself. Appearance She has an intimidating appearance. She has two eyes and four arms. The sclera of her eye is black while the pupil and iris are red. She has purple skin and lavander hair that goes to her knees, which she wears in different styles She often wears a baby blue elbow length off-shoulder shirt, black shorts, red boots and brown fingerless gloves. During her battle, she wears a blue and purple flannel shirt which is open, a white tank top underneath her flannel, denim shorts and white combat boots. In battle During the first part of her battle, due to her lowered HP, the protagonist can kill her in one strike. As she is dying, she realizes she's the only thing in the way of the protagonist and Asgore, she reforms, and is much tougher. Attacks First segment *If the protagonist tries to spare her, her only attack is a light blue sword swinging at their soul. This attack is easily dodged, as you only have to stay still. The protagonist can strike her down in one hit. Before she dies, she realizes that if the protagonist kills her, no one is stopping them from killing Asgore. She then reforms out of Bravery, Integrity and Perseverance. Second segment *Her sword attack gets much faster, and harder to dodge. It swipes thrice, and changes from blue to orange each attack. *She sends white music notes towards the protagonists soul. These are very fast and tricky to dodge. *She occasionally accidentally sends a healing attack, this must be collected quickly, or she'll retract it. **During one part of the fight, she starts to cry. These tears are green, and will replenish health. *She'll grab you and throw you against a wall until your HP is at 1. By this point, she should only have 1930 Hp, and can be defeated in one more hit. Gallery 914e96f3-a4e4-4cd1-b5b8-65e567ee2cd4.png|Art by me 8e77aa1b-5301-42ae-9045-9129297c7d9e.png|Art by me tumblr_inline_ogtqymXQka1unxh2p_540.jpg|Art by 13thcatofthegate received_205429713235657.jpeg|Art by Sylvia Moore 68418f70-6039-429f-9b44-a885ebcffaae.png|Art by me Scora FanArt.png|Art by Corly (I lobe dis) Category:Character Category:Female Category:Spider Category:Monster Category:Other